


Feels like home

by AmyWoolner



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Will gets news that his nan is in hospital and he needs to go back to Newcastle. George is supportive and they're both pining oblivious morons. Alex just wants them to get on with it.Will Lenney and George Andrew ficPlease don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	1. Chapter 1

George squints at his phone, his vision blurry as he's just woken up. He reaches over and grabs the phone, answering it without looking to see who it is. 

"Ello?" He slurs, voice laced with sleep. 

"George?" He hears Wills voice through the phone, but there's something not quite right about it. 

"Will?" He looks at the time before frowning. "Will it's 4am are you okay?" He hears a sniff that tells him the answer. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to call." Will doesn't know what drove him to call George. He wants to think it's because he's his best friend, or because Gee isn't here and George is the only other person in this building, but deep down he knows that the second he got the news from his mum he wanted to call George because of the same reason he gets butterflies when he hears him laugh or gets goosebumps when George touches him, even accidentally. 

"Will what's wrong?" George is starting to worry and he has no idea what's going on. 

"George-" Will whimpers and George frowns. 

"Where are you?" 

"In my flat." 

"Will come down here." George says and he hears a sniff and some shuffling before footsteps and a door opening. He listens as Will gets in the lift and reaches his floor, straining his ears for any sign that Will is still crying. 

"'M here." Will mutters after a minute and George stands up and rushes to his door. 

"I'm coming." 

George hangs up as he swings the door open and the look on Wills face makes his chest ache. Will's eyes are red, puffy and bloodshot with huge dark bags under them, his hair is a mess and he's wearing jogging bottoms and a t-shirt. The worst part is the tears still running down his cheeks. 

"Mate what happened?" George asks softly, pulling Will into a hug and closing the door behind him. and Will hugs him back, his arms rediculously tight around Georges waist and his face buried into his shoulder as he chokes on his cries. 

"Will?" George asks softly and Will sniffs as he pulls out of the hug. 

"I'm sorry- I just- I-" Will snifs and hiccups and George sighs. 

"Stop apologising, Come on." He leads him into the living room and sits him on the sofa before getting him a glass of water. He rushes back to the living room and hands Will the glass as he sits next to him. Will takes a sip of the water before placing it on the table at looking at George with sad, broken eyes. 

"What happened?" George asks. 

"Mam called. Grans in hospital." He says quietly before tears start falling down his cheeks again and George squeezes his knee in a way he's hoping is supportive but also tells him he can continue. 

"I'm- I'm going home, George." Will whispers and George isn't sure why his heart aches at that, but he hopes it's because he feels sorry for Will and not because he doesn't want him to go. 

"When?" He asks softly. 

"I booked a train ticket for tomorrow." Will says and George looks at him carefully before standing up and pulling Will up off the sofa. 

"Come on, you need to sleep." George says, putting his hand on Will's back and leading him over to his room. 

"This is-" Will stops himself and George guesses where the sentence was going. 

"My room, I know. Sleep in my bed, Will. I'll be on the sofa if you need me." Geroge says, his hand still on Will's back as he leads him over to his bed. Will lies down and looks up at George, feeling that familiar feeling in his stomach that he gets whenever he looks at his best friend. 

"Thank you." He mumbles as George throws the duvet over him. The bed was messy and Will figured George had been asleep when he called. George looks at him for a second before turning to walk out the room, and Will want's nothing more than to ask him to stay and hold him. But George is his best friend and he can't. 

George shuts the bedroom door behind him and walks over to the sofa. He could sleep in Alex's bed, he knows he wouldn't mind, but he feels oddly intrusive going into his room when he's not home. He lies on the sofa and sighs, staring up at ceiling with his arm thrown over his stomach. He wants nothing more than to go and hug Will and he doesn't know why. He's not gay. Will isn't gay. So why is he having some very gay emotions towards his striaght best friend? George sighs and closes his eyes, realising just how tired he is. 

Will doesn't get much sleep, just lies awake surrounded by the smell of George coming from his pillow and duvet. He gets up at 6am and decides to head to the station. His train is at 7:30 and it will only take him half an hour to get to the station but he can't sit and wait- he just wants to get home so he can see his gran. He walks into the living room to see George fast asleep, his left arm under his head as a pillow, and his right arm thrown across his stomach. Will contemplates waking him up to say bye, but he can't bring himself to wake him up again, so he just leaves a small note and leaves the flat, going to his to get his bag before heading to the station. He gets on the train as soon as it pulls up and half way through his journey home he gets a text that makes him wish he'd asked George to come with him. 

George wakes up at 8am and stretches before sitting up. He's about to call out to Will before he notices a piece of paper on the coffee table. He didn't even know they had paper in the flat. 

_ George,  _

_ Thank you for last night. I really appreciated it.  _

_ I love you, you nonce.  _

_ Will _

George smiles slightly before reaching for his phone and sending Will a text 

_ George-  _

_ Love you too, you melt _


	2. Chapter 2

George doesn't hear from Will again for the rest of the day, and he doesn’t know why he misses him so much, but he does. He debates texting him to see if he's okay, but then he remembers that his nan is in hospital and he probably just wants to spend time with his family. This doesn't stop George from wishing he had gone with him though.

"Mate, just call him." Alex says, turning the volume down and looking at George.

"What do you mean?" George says, glancing down at his phone.

"George you're looking at your screen every 5 seconds. Just call him." Alex says and George bites his lip. It's 4pm on Saturday, the day after Will left, and he hasn't heard from him. With one more stern look from Alex George sighs and grabs his phone, walking into his bedroom. Alex rolls his eyes as George walks away at how stupid his friend is being. He's clearly in love with Will and he's too dumb to realise.

"Ello?" A sleep voice comes through the phone and George frowns at how raspy it is.

"Hey."

"George?"

"Who else?" George jokes lightly and Will almost smiles.

"How you doing?" George asks when Will doesn't reply.

"I- fine." George knows that's a lie.

"How's your nan?"

"She had a heart attack, the doctors say it's a waiting game." Will says and George sighs.

"Hows the rest of your family?"

"Mam's doing okay, considering. Said I should've brought you with us." The way Will says it makes George think it's not just his mum that thinks that, and George will do anything to make Will happy.

"Will?"

"Yeah?" His voice is quiet and small and George want's to hug him.

"You want me to come to Newcastle?" Will's quiet for a while.

"No, course not." He says in his 'don't be stupid' voice but George sees right through him.

"Will? If you want me to come I'll come. I don't mind." He says, ignoring the innuendo because now isn't the time. It's a few moments before Will replies.

"Please?" Will let's his defences crumble and maybe it’s because he sounds so vulnerable or maybe it’s because George isn’t as straight as he thought that makes George walk straight over to his computer and books a ticket.

"I'll be there in a few hours." He promises.

"Thank you." Will whispers and George's heart aches.

"I'm going to Newcastle." George says as he enters the living room with a small duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. Alex is scrolling through YouTube looking for a new video topic, and he looks up when George enters.

"Of course you are. Tell Will I said I hope his nans okay." Alex says and George nods.

"I'll see you later." He leaves the room and rolls his eyes when Alex shouts "love you, dickhead" after him.

"Love you too, paedo."

George makes his way to the station and manages to get on the train just in time, sitting in the corner and pulling out his laptop, deciding to edit on the way.

Will is sat nervously on his sofa when he gets a text from George saying he's almost there. He jumps up and goes to the window so he can see when he arrives and he sees his mum roll her eyes.

"It's nice he's coming." She says and Will nods, keeping his eyes trained out the window, waiting for the uber to arrive. He's missed his family but he feels wrong when he's not with George.

"He's a good lad." She says softly and Will nods again. He knows what she's doing, and he's about to give in and tell her what she wants to hear and what he wants to admit, even if he has admitted it a million times before, but just as he's about to speak a car he doesn't recognise pulls up and George gets out, a duffel bag over one shoulder. Will is about to go to the front door when he realises his eyes are still red and puffy from the sobfest he had with his mam.

"He doesn't care what ya look like, Will." His mum says and Will sighs before walking down the hall to the front door, getting there just as the doorbell rings. He swings it open and immediately grabs George in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispers, feeling the need to cry again. George drops his bag and wraps his arms around Will.

"Any time." He whispers back just as Will's mum appears behind him.

"George!" She greets and George smiles at her over Will's shoulder.

"Mrs Lenney." He says and she pulls him into a hug.

"Thanks for coming, love. We missed you. Will missed you." She whispers.

"I'm sorry about your mum."

"She'll be fine." She squeezes him once more before leaving the boys to it and Will grabs George's bag for him.

"You- er- you're gonna need to share my room cause my aunt and uncle are in one guest room and my cousins are in the other." Will says nervously as he leads George up stairs.

"It's fine." George says but when he walks into the room and sees a small double bed he realises what this means and the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. Maybe he isn't as straight as he thought.

"Where are your aunt and cousins? And your dad?" They sit on Will's bed side by side, a couple of inches either side of them before the edge of the bed.

"Dad's at the hospital, took over cause apparently me and mam needed a break. Aunt's in the garden with Darcy and my cousins." George has only met Will's parents and nan before, so he's quite nervous about being here with extended family, especially in these circumstances.

"They know you're here, by the way. Mam told em you we're comin' up." Will says and George nods.

"How you feeling?" He asks and Will sighs, resting his head on Georges shoulder.

"Like shit." George rests his head on top of Will's and takes a deep breath.

"She's gonna be fine, Will." He says but they both know he has no idea if that's true. They sit in silence for a few minutes, relieved at the fact that they are together, but the relief doesn't outweigh the pain and Will quietly starts crying again and George puts his hand on Will's lower thigh trying to comfort him, and after a while Will is summoned by his family.

"Will?" His mum asks, poking her head into his room. Will looks over at her, not moving his head off of George's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"The family wanna meet the infamous George." She says and George looks at her and bites his lip. He guesses meeting one of Will's friends will be a distraction from everything that's happening, so when Will drags himself off of his bed George follows him.

"George this is my aunt, Laura, and my cousins, Sam and Beth." Will says and George smiles slightly. His cousins are around 13 and 16 and are watching George with a look he doesn't understand.

"Nice to meet you." He says and Will almost rolls his eyes at the shorter boy because of how awkward he is. Laura walks forwards and pulls George into a hug, which he was not expecting.

"Good to meet you too. We've heard a lot about you." She says with a smile, and George sees Will blush slightly and wonders what exactly Will has told them.

"Really?" He asks dumbly as Laura pulls out of the hug.

"Yeah, tons." Sam says with a knowing smile and George doesn't miss the look Will shoots him.

"Anyway, you boys can go back upstairs now, a just wanted t'introduce you." Wills mum says and Will wastes no time tugging on George's hoodie sleeve and leading him out of the kitchen and back up to his room.

"You wanna watch a film or something?" Will asks and George looks at him for a second. Will looks exhausted, and George really needs him to sleep because he's worried about him. Besides, it's 9pm so it's not like Will would be going to bed too early.

"You should get some rest, Will." George says and Will bites his lip. He can't sleep. He tried last night and he just couldn't sleep. But he can see the worried look in George's eyes and his heart aches slightly so he just sighs.

"Okay." His voice is barely above a whisper and George smiles slightly. They both change into something comfier than jeans, Will wearing some joggers and a t-shirt and George wearing comfy shorts and a hoodie. Will puts a film, Predator, on and they sit side by side on the bed, like they were earlier. Will on the left and George on the right.

"I thought you were gonna sleep?" George asks quietly, keeping his eyes on the screen. Will sighs and shifts so he's lying down with his head on the pillow. George stays sitting up, not feeling that tired. Will shifts and shuffles for a few minutes and George frowns down at him.

"What's up?"

"Can't sleep." Will whimpers and he sounds so much like a child and he's so adorable that George wants to wrap him up in a hug and never let go.

"Can I do anything?" George asks and Will shakes his head. He wants to hug George and forget about everything that's happening. But he can't really do that.

"You sure?" Will nods.

"Will?" George asks and Will bites his lip for a second before shifting so his head is not on the pillow but on George's lap. He's facing the TV because if he was to look up at George he would be able to see his blush. George pauses when Will moves, he wasn't expecting him to lie on his lap, but he's not complaining. He continues watching the film but pulls the duvet over Will so it's covering him properly, only his head visible now, and he leaves his arm across his side on top of the duvet. Will brings his left arm up, resting his hand on George's lower thigh right next to his face. His eyelids are feeling heavy and his hand has absentmindedly moved to slip under George's shorts slightly and he's rubbing George's thigh softly. George's breath hitches when Will slips his hand under his shorts, a few inches above his knee, and he tries to focus more on the film because these soft touches are making his stomach go crazy and not only is he definitely not straight but he's definitely in love with Will and damn he hates when Alex is right.

Will starts feeling drowsy half way through the film, and the motion of rubbing George's thigh and George stroking his arm through the duvet means he's asleep within minutes. George looks down at Will when his hand stops moving, just resting on George's thigh, to see he's fast asleep. George smiles and takes a quick photo before he reaches across Will to grab the control, turning the TV down. He shuffles down the bed slightly so he's leaning comfortably against the headboard and the wall, trying not to gasp when Will's hand slides further up his thigh, and closes his eyes. It's only 10pm which is at least 4 hours before he usually goes to sleep but he didn't sleep much last night, being so worried about Will, and he's asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Will groans quietly as he wakes up, and just as he's about to stretch his back he freezes. There's an arm around him and a hand in his hair, and he's still pretty much lying on George's lap, although it's more like his head is on George's stomach rather than his lap. Will blushes when he realises his hand is still on George's thigh and carefully leans up and turns to look at George, who is still half sitting up, and smiles when he sees he's fast asleep. Will glances at George's phone lying on the bed and sees that it's only 6am, so he carefully rests his head on George's chest, moving his left hand from George's thigh to wrap around his stomach, because George is comfy and for a while he can pretend, at least until George wakes up, that George loves him too.

George wakes up and is surprised to see Will's head on his chest rather than on his lap. He checks his phone and sees it's 8am and he hasn't slept this long in ages and he has a strong suspicion that it's because of Will being there. Will is holding him tight, his fist grabbing a handful of the hoodie George is wearing, and George has to remind himself that this is strictly platonic. He was comforting a friend, and that friend just happens to move about and hug people in his sleep. No big deal. Or that's what he's trying to tell himself.

Will shifts slightly against his chest and George guesses he's waking up. Sure enough a few moments later Will is leaning up and looking around, disoriented from sleep.

"Morning." George says softly and Will turns to look at him before a light blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Mornin'." He mutters before sitting up properly just as his mum comes into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Will get up we need to go." She says quickly and Will frowns.

"Wha's goin' on?" He sounds dazed and he stumbles slightly as he gets out of bed and walks over to his wardrobe.

"Uncle Andrew's called, love. We need to get to the hospital." Will's mum leaves the room and George looks over at Will to see him pulling on some jeans. George gets up and does the same, and when he's pulled on a t-shirt he turns back to Will, who is pulling on the memeulous hoodie George wore yesterday. George grabs a willne hoodie from Wills wardrobe that is slightly too big before following Will out of his bedroom.

Will leads them both down the hall into the bathroom and they clean their teeth and attempt to sort their hair out before making their way down to the kitchen where everyone is already waiting.

"Okay lets go." Will's mum sighs before walking down the hall and out of the front door, followed by Will's aunt and cousins. George bites his lip.

"Should I stay here?" He asks and Will shakes his head, grabbing George's wrist lightly.

"Please come with me." He says and George nods.

"Okay."

Will doesn't let go of George's wrist until they're sat side by side in the car. The journey is filled with nervous silence apart from when Wills mum, Laura, Sam, and Beth talk to George and ask him questions to try and make him feel more welcome.

When they get out of the car and start walking into the hospital Will pauses, staring at the building, and he looks like he's going to throw up or pass out. George stops next to him, the rest of the family continuing to walk as they were in front of them and haven't noticed yet.

"You okay?" Will takes and deep breath and shakes his head.

"I don't know-" He cuts himself off and George looks at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I know." He says softly and Will sighs, wrapping his arm around George's shoulders and pulling him into his chest, resting his forehead on the smaller boys shoulder. George wraps his arm around Wills waist and they stand still for a moment in a one armed hug before continuing to walk, their arms not moving from around each other. George sees Will's family have stopped and are watching them, and when they notice the boys have started walking again they continue into the hospital.

Will's dad is waiting in the main entrace for them. George has met Will's dad before and they get on, but he's still nervous because he hasn't seen him since his little 'I'm in love with my best mate' issue came to light and now he feels slightly awkward, especially with Will's arm around him.

"Will!" Will's dad smiles when he see's his son, and Will finally lets go of George so he can walk over and be pulled into a hug by his dad.

"Hey dad." Will squeezes his dad tight before returning to George's side. George isn't sure what he expects, but he knows he's dissapointed when Will doesn't wrap his arm around him again. That sadness is quickly replaced with nervous butterflies, however.

"This way." Will's dad says, and Will's hand immediatley grabs Georges' as they follow his family through the corridors.

George releases Wills hand when they reach the ward his nan is on and stands back, letting the family have space. He watches as Will walks over to his nan and talks to her. She's lying in bed but her eyes are open and she smiles when she see's Will, reaching to pull him into a hug. George feels relief flash through him at the fact that she’s okay.

George watches the family chat, glad to see Will finally looking somewhat happy, and is surprised when Will's dad walks over and stands next to him.

"Hey George." He says quietly. They're both stood facing the rest of the family and George feels sightly out of place.

"Hi Mr. Lenney. I'm sorry about your mother in law."

"She's a tough old bird, she'll be fine. Thank you for coming up though. It means a lot to him." He says, looking at Will, who is talking to his uncle, and George gives him a half smile.

"It's the least I could do." Will looks over at the two of them and when he catches George's eye and quickly looks back at his uncle George wonders if they're talking about him.

"We all appreciate it." Mr Lenney says just as Will's uncle walks over.

"So this is George?" He asks, and George wonders just what Will has told people and just how many members of his family are aware of his existence.

"The one and only." Wills dad jokes and George blushes slightly.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Wills uncle rolls his eyes at the formality and pats George's shoulder.

"None a that, George. Call me Andrew. It's good to meet you too. It's nice to know who my nephew's been spending all his time with." He says and his voice is light and friendly and George isn't sure what's going on. Will's dad walks back over to the family and Andrew looks at George.

"It was nice a you to come up here." George shrugs.

"It's no big deal, Will asked me to come."

"It means a lot to him. He needed you here with him, George. And we're just glad he's got someone that understands that and was willing to come." Andrew says with a smile before turning back to the rest of the family. George doesn't know what to do. Does Andrew think they're together? Or did he mean that Will's 'got him' as a friend?

He watches Will as he talks to his nan, feeling Will's dad and uncle glancing at him every once in a while, and after 10 minutes Will walks over to George. George pushes himself off of the wall just in time for Will to wrap his arms around his waist, burying his head in his shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispers and George chuckles quietly, wrapping his arms around Will's shoulders.

"Any time." He whispers back, painfully aware of the fact that all of Will's family is in the room and watching them, trying to be subtle but being not at all subtle.

"Mam's told me to go home and try and rest or something."

"She's a smart woman. You look like shit." George says and he feels Wills breath against his neck as he laughs.

"Alright, arsehole." Will mutters, pulling out of the hug, and George laughs slightly.

"I'm just messing, you muppet." Will rolls his eyes before turning to his family.

"Okay, we're gonna head home for a few hours." Will says and his mum nods.

"Good lad. We'll speak to you soon." Will gives his gran one more kiss on the forehead before wrapping his arm around George's shoulders and leading them out of the ward.

They uber back to Will's house and when they get in they both collapse on the sofa side by side.

"Thank you." Will says and George smiles fondly.

"You said that already." He says softly.

"Really though. Thank you for coming with me." George rolls his eyes but smiles.

"You're welcome."

"I don't think I would have been able to go if you weren't there." Will whispers, and he grabs Georges hand and he isn't sure if Will even knows he did it but his stomach is fluttering and he blushes slightly so he rests his head on Wills shoulder so he can't see his red face.

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Will." He says quietly and Will rests his head on top of Georges.

"Thank you."

They sit in silence, just resting on each other and holding hands, listening to each other breathing and Darcy walking around occasionally. After around 10 minutes they fall asleep, and thats how Wills family find them 2 and a half hours later, except when they walk into the front room the boys are turned towards each other slightly rather than being side by side and they both look so content that the family declare the living room a no entry zone as to not wake them up.


	4. Chapter 4

Will wakes up with a slight pain in his neck and frowns before realising his head is rested on George's and his hand is still in his. He smiles slightly and shifts, moving so he's resting against the arm of the sofa and George is leaning against his chest, his head still on Wills shoulder but he's in a much comfier position and he won't have a bad neck when he wakes up. Will releases Georges hand only so he can hold George's left in his right so it's comfier, his left hand wrapping around George and resting on his waist. Will watches George sleep, wondering how long he was asleep for and if his family are home yet. George blinks awake 15 minutes after Will, and looks around confused before realising the position he's in and blushing slightly.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty." Will says softly and George blushes darker as he turns to glare up at Will.

"Fuck off." He mutters, resting his head back on Will's chest, and Will chuckles.

"But you're so cute George." Will teases, not knowing where this is coming from but loving the blush on his face.

"Piss off you nonce."

"Aww big man George Memeulous doesn't like people calling him cute cause that's not alpha male." Will jokes and George can't help but laugh at that. His phone buzzes and he pulls it out to see a text from Alex. He opens it and chuckles.

_Alex -_

_I see how it is, you spend one night with your new boyfriend and I'm forgotten. I'm hurt, George. I'm hurt._

Will must have read it over George's head because he laughs, jolting George slightly. George is about to reply with a simple 'fuck off' when Will tuts.

"That's not how you reply to that, you numptey." He says, taking George's phone from his hand.

"I refuse to be any part of this." George mutters, settling back against Will's chest and closing his eyes, still tired. Will smirks before holding the phone out and taking a picture of him and George, George on his chest with his eyes shut and a slight blush on his cheeks and Will's smiling and even he can tell it looks like he's in love. He sends this one to himself before deleting the text so George won't know. He then takes another picture where he's flipping off the phone which he sends to Alex.

"There. Perfect." He grins, handing the phone back to George. George looks at the text before rolling his eyes.

"Brilliant. This'll end well. Enjoy seeing that on Twitter later."

_Alex -_

_Wow thanks Will love you too_

_Alex -_

_Seriously though, you so cute!_

George blushes again and Will chuckles.

"Come on darlin, let's get food." Will gets up, holding his hand out for George, who grabs it and allows Will to pull him up and lead him into the kitchen, where his entire family, apart from his aunt who is at the hospital, is hanging out.

"Oh look who woke up." Wills mum says and he flips her off as he leads George over to the breakfast bar and sits him down in a stool, the other side to where his family are standing so they can face the rest of them.

"Is there food?" Will asks, wrapping his arms loosley round George's neck and resting his chin on top of George's head. Will's mum smiles at him and Will raises an eyebrow at her.

"Food?" He asks again.

"We've ordered pizza. It'll be here in like 5 minutes." Sam says and Will grins before frowning.

"I'm hungry now though." George nudges Will's chest with his head.

"You can wait 5 minutes you greedy fuck." He says fondly and Will pouts down at him even though he can't see him.

"Arsehole." George chuckles and moves his arms so they're behind him and wrapped backwards around Will. He's very aware of the family that are watching and that he's convinced they think he and Will are together and yes he'd love that. Like more than life itself, but Will doesn't feel the same way. The doorbell rings and Andrew rushes to get the pizza before returning to the kitchen with 5 pizza boxes.

"Alright guys, dig in." He says, putting the boxes on the counter and Will reaches round George to grab a slice, and George takes one too, having to move his arms from around Wills back. It's a slightly awkward meal because the family are trying to get to know George but it's also obvious that they think he and Will are together, and when everyone's finished eating and make their way to the living room George can feel his heart flutter when Will sits right next to him and wraps his arm around him. George sinks into him slightly and while Will and his family talk and watch tv George gets a text from Alex.

_Alex-_

_Hey how's it going?_

_George-_

_His nans okay, thank god_

_George-_

_I'm not though_

_George-_

_I think his family think we're together so it's a bit awkward_

_Alex-_

_Is it not a good thing? Surely that means they want you to be._

_Alex-_

_Also why?_

_George-_

_Cause he's constantly hugging me or holding my hand_

_Alex-_

_Oh no the guy you love is hugging you what trauma you must be suffering through_

_George-_

_Okay well I'm not complaining but it's awkward_

_Alex-_

_Can you please just make out and get it over with?_

_George-_

_Absolutely_ _ not_

_Alex-_

_Is he hugging you right now?_

_George-_

_Yeah, why?_

_Alex-_

_You make sure he's not reading this conversation?_

George looks up at Will, who is looking over at his mum, talking to her and the rest of his family. George doesn't think he's seen what he and Alex are talking about.

_George-_

_He isn't_

_Alex-_

_Okay, so how are you? When you coming home?_

_George-_

_I'm alright, not sure. It depends._

_Alex-_

_Okay well I miss you. This flat is so quiet without you and Will flirting._

_Alex-_

_I'll let you get back to your boyfriend now. Tell him I said hi and I'm happy his nans doing better xx_

_George-_

_Talk later, love you x_

George looks back up at Will, who is now just listening to his family talking. Will looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Alex said hi and that he's glad your nans doing better." George says and Will smiles.

"Thanks." George can see Will's cousins watching them, his parents and uncle are too but they're more subtle, and he wishes he knew what they were thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

The adults dissappear upstairs at around half 9, too tired to stay up any longer, and Will, George and Will's cousins stay up a little longer.

"So how did you two meet?" Beth asks.

"Through youtube?" Will says as if he either isn't sure why they're asking or because he knows they already know the answer. He's still got an arm around George, and he's holding him close to his side.

"It was nice of you to come up here, George." Sam says with a knowing look and George shrugs.

"Couldn't leave this nonce on his own could I?" He says and Will pouts.

"Rude."

"Am I wrong?"

"Shut up, dickhead."

They spend a while chatting. At some point Sam gets a phone call and Will teases him about it.

"No flirting is allowed under my roof!" He says, loud enough for the person on the phone to hear, and Sam glares at him before a devious look flashes across his face.

"Oh but you're allowed to?" Will doesn't even hesitate.

"It's my house." Sam just flips him off, obviously hoping for more of a reaction.

"You're in a good mood." Beth says and Will shrugs.

"Got me arms round a cute boy dun I?" He smirks and George blushes which makes Will laugh.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sam asks after he's hung up and Will stops laughing and blushes slightly whilst George feels his face heat up.

"We- we're not together." Will stumbles and Sam and Beth look at each other.

"No but seriously." Beth says and Will glances down at George to see his face bright red and his stomach drops, firguring George is uncomfortable with being called his boyfriend.

"Seriously Beth." Will says and they both look between George and Will a few times before George stands up.

"I'm tired, gonna head up." He mumbles as he leaves the room and goes up to Will's room.

"The fuck you go and say that for?" Will snaps and Sam raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? How the fuck aren't you together?"

"Yeah! Everyone thinks you are! Even gran said so!" Beth exclaims and Will sighs, resting his head in his hands.

"And you're always touching him and the flirting is none stop!" Sam adds and Will takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, but we're not actually together. And now he's uncomfortable and I'm gonna have to pretend I'm not in love with the fucker." Will mumbles into his hands and Sam and Beth roll their eyes.

"He's in love with you too." Beth says and Will looks at her as if she's grown a second head.

"Seriously!"

"Fuck off Beth."

"Alright lets look at the facts shall we?" Sam starts and Beth continues.

"One. He dropped everything and came all the way to Newcastle the second you asked him to."

"Two. He spent his whole time at the hospital staring at you and talking to your dad and uncle." Sam says.

"Three. He is always touching you or leaning on you or hugging you."

"Four. He is the human embodiment of the heart eyes emoji when he looks at you."

"Five. He was blushing like crazy when we asked if you were together, and not because he was uncomfortable."

"Six. the flirting is getting a bit out of control I mean we're thinking of staging an intervention or something."

"Seven, and this is the big one so I cannot stress this enough, it is blatantly obvious to everyone but you."

"Just like it is blatantly obvious that you're in love with him to everyone except him." Beth says and Will sighs.

"Okay please can we not." He mumbles before running his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna go to bed. Hopefully he will forget about this by tomorrow." Will says, mainly to himself, and he sighs as he stands up.

"God, I'm gonna have to fucking deal with the awkwardness now. I really hope he's already asleep." Will mutters as he leaves the room and Beth and Sam glance at each other before rolling their eyes.

Will pushes his bedroom door open slightly to see George sat on the right side of the bed, where he sat yesterday, and he's texting someone. Will takes a deep breath before stepping into the room.

"Hey." He says and George looks over at him.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry, about them."

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." George smiles and Will can see it's forced but he can also see pain in his eyes and he doesn't know what caused it but he want's to fix it.

"You okay?" Will asks, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Yeah." Will frowns and looks at him for a second before deciding to change the subject.

"Who you texting?" George looks at his phone as if he's forgotten he was even using it.

"Oh, Alex."

"What does that nonce want?" Will jokes and George chuckles.

"To know what's going on."

"Aint that sweet." Will says as he sits down next to George on the bed. George is about to reply when his phone rings. He looks down to see Alex is face timing him.

"Hey." George says as he answers and Alex glares at him.

"You didn't answer me! How am I meant to get on your nerves if you don't answer me?!" Alex says and George rolls his eyes before turning the phone so Will is in shot too.

"Will! Hows your nan?"

"She's good and getting better, how are you?"

"I'm good. So what's been happening? George ain't telling me nufin." Alex says and George glares at Alex, wondeiring what he's getting at.

"Nothings happened, really." Will says and Alex looks between the two of them quickly before seeing matching pain in both of their eyes.

"Alright well when are you coming home? I miss you!"

"Aw Alex that's so sweet." Will says and Alex shakes his head.

"Not you, you nonce. I meant George! The flat is so quiet without your insessant whinging."

"Gee thank's Al." George mutters and Will chuckles.

"I'm messing. Although I do miss you more than I miss Will,"

"Well obviously." George grins and Will shoves him to the side slightly.

"Not funny."

"A little bit funny." George chuckles and Will smiles because George seems normal again and maybe he isn't that uncomfortable after all.

"I just gonna have a shower but don't chat shit while I'm gone, ay?" Will says, climbing out of bed and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay what happened?" Alex asks the second the bedroom door shuts and George sighs. 

"His cousin asked how long we've been together." 

"Oh I bet that was fun." George just looks at him like he's desperate and in pain and Alex sighs. Why can't either of them realise their feelings are reciprocated? 

"Georgie please tell him how you feel?" Alex sighs and George looks at him. 

"I can't, Al." He whimpers and Alex frowns, wanting nothing more than to cheer him up. 

"When are you coming home?" 

"Don't know. Can't really leave yet, but his nans getting better." 

"Has he mentioned coming back?" 

"No. Think he wants to say here a bit longer though." Alex nods. 

"Makes sense. I need to go, but I miss you, George." Alex smiles and George smiles back. 

"Miss you too." Alex hangs up and George takes a deep breath before looking around the room. He didn't have time to take it in before but it's just occured to him that this is the room Will grew up in. He looks at the desk that Will sat at in his first youtube videos, the paper and school books shoved in a box look like they're from secondary school and George smiles slightly because Will didn't throw them away or burn them like everyone else did. Theres random pictures everywhere as well as nick nacks from his childhood. He wonders how many sleepovers were had in this room, how many tears were shed, how many laughs were had, all in a time before Will knew George. George feels slightly upset that he doesn't know the answers to any of these questions, but he reminds himself that Will has told him so many other things about his past and he's been a part of so many of the stories Will tells other people, evident with how much his family know. George sighs again. He needs to get a grip. 

The door opens and Will walks in wearing shorts and a t-shirt, wet hair still dripping as he flomps on the bed next to George and rests his head on his shoulder. 

"Gross you're wet!" George tries to lean away, but doesn’t get far before the wall stops him and it just causes Wills head to fall from his shoulder onto his chest. Will chuckles and wraps his arms around George's middle, trapping his arms by his side, before shoving his wet hair in his face and George almost dies because he smells so good. 

"Okay I give in! Stop it!" Will is laughing and George loves the sound. 

"Alright fine." Will sighs, loosening his grip so George can pull his arms free before taking a deep breath, keeping his head on George's chest. George doesn't know what to do with his arms, but settles eventually on resting his them loosely around Will. 

"What happened to Alex?" Will asks softly after a few moments. 

"Had to go." George replies, just as soft. Will hums but says nothing more, and they return to lying in silence for a while. 

"When do you need to go back to London?" Will asks, his face pressed against George's chest. He thinks he can feel his heart speed up but convinces himself he's imagined it. 

"Don't know." They're both talking quietly as if they don't want to break the silence but still want to know the answers to their questions. Will falls silent again. 

"Might stay here forever... Reckon you should stay too." Will whispers and George smiles slightly. 

"You reckon?" He asks softly. 

"Yeah. Wouldn't wanna stay here without you." George doesn't know how to resond to this. 

"Melt." He mumbles, voice full of affection, and Will breathes a laugh against George's chest. 

"Yeah." 

"Wouldn't mind that, though." George whispers and Will grins. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Alex might have something to say about it, mind." Will chuckles. 

"He can move in with Gee." 

"Sounds like you've planned this all out." 

"Something like that." 

"You really wanna stay here?" Will falls silent. 

"Not forever. Just everything with Gran, puts things in perspective, dunnit." George isn't sure what Will means. 

"Like what?" 

"Just- like- well firstlly I wasn't here. If something happens to someone and I'm in London I wont be here." He pauses and George guesses this is his que to start talking. 

"But you come here to be with them, Will." 

"s'not just that." 

"What else is it?" 

"Put things in perspective." 

"What things?" 

"Gotta appreciate what I got. Realise who I got." Will pauses. "Realise who I want." He says, quieter, and George feels his heart rate speed up. 

"Yeah?" George asks nervously. This could either go really well or terribly. 

"Yeah." Will says simply. "I'm glad you came, you know." 

"I know." Wills hair is still damp and is making George's hoodie wet but he can't bring himself to care because Will's hair smells so good and if his jumper smells like vanilla and coconut then so be it. He relaxes back against the pillows, Will snuggled into his chest with their arms around each other, and he feels at home. 

Will is quiet for a while before biting his lip. He had such a good opportunity then to tell George how he feels, but he was too nervous and backed out. 

"George?" He whispers after a while, and George's arms tighten around him but he doesn't respond. Will frowns and turns carefully to look at him, and sees that George is fast asleep. Will smiles slightly at how soft George looks, reaching for his phone and taking a picture before returning his head to George's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

Will wakes up before George and carefully climbs out of bed before going downstairs. His mum and aunt are in the kitchen when he gets there, and they both look at him when he enters.

"Mornin love."

"Morning."

"Where's George?"

"Still asleep." Wills mum smiles and Will frowns.

"What?"

"Nothing, love."

"We were just talking about how much we like him. He's a nice boy." Laura adds and Will blushes as he turns to the kettle.

"'s why I'm friends with him." He mutters and he can almost hear his mum roll her eyes.

"Will come on."

"What?"

"Will there's no way you're just friends." His mum says and Will takes a deep breath, pouring the boiling water into a mug.

"Mum, please can we not." Will sighs, cradling his mug in his hands and leaning back against the counter.

"But it's true, Will. Everyone thinks so."

"Yeah I know, Beth and Sam told us."

"Us?"

"Oh yeah we had a great chat last night. Not at all awkward." Will mutters bitterly.

"I'm sure they meant well." Will rolls his eyes just as the kitchen door opens and George walks in, hair a fluffy mess and wearing one of Will's hoodies.

"Mornin." He mumbles, still obviously half asleep, and Will's eyes soften.

"About time you got up, lazy fucker." Will jokes and George glares at him halfheartedly as he walks over and takes the mug out of Will's hands before taking a sip.

"Oi you thieving git!" Will jokes, taking the mug back and putting it behind him on the counter before crossing his arms again. George pouts, unfolding Wills arms and standing in between them pressed against his chest. George rests his head on Will's chest and sighs.

"'m tired, don't be mean." Will rolls his eyes but reaches behind him to turn the kettle on again.

"Spoilt brat." George just grins.

"Thank you."

"You boys want breakfast?" Wills mum asks and Will blushes, having forgot they weren't alone and his mum and aunt are looking at him and George as if they're the cutest thing in the world.

"What we thinking?" Will asks.

"Full English?" Will grins and George lifts his head off of Will long enough to nod and smile at his mum.

Will and George have gone for a walk. Will wanted to get out of the house and maybe meet up with some old friends, and he wanted George to come with him. They aren’t holding hands but their arms are practically pressed against each other. They walk mostly in silence, Will pointing out things from his past as they see them “I rode my bike into that lamppost and nearly dislocated my shoulder when I was 7” and George enjoys hearing more about Wills life. They’re walking to a park Will used to go to after school to meet 2 of his old school friends and George is nervous because these people obviously mean something to Will and he doesn't want to make a bad impression.

“There they are!” Will says, sounding slightly too excited for George’s liking, nodding over at two guys sat on the grass under a tree.

“Will!” One of them calls and Will grins.

“Tom!” Will grabs George’s wrist and pulls him slightly faster over to the boys, and when they reach them he sits down, George sitting next to him.

“This is George, George this is Tom and Jack.”

“Nice to meet you, George.” Tom says whilst Jack smiles at George, and George smiles back.

“You too.”

“What brings you to the north?” Jack asks and George glances at Will, trying to figure out if they’ll know about his nan.

“Moral support.” He says after a moment and Will nods.

“Nice of you to come all this way.” Tom says and George shrugs.

“‘s what friends do, innit.” George doesn’t look at Will as he says this, and Wills gaze is fixed on the grass in front of him. Jack and Tom seem to pick up on the friend comment too because Tom glances at Will, almost as if to check, and Jack smiles slightly at George.

“So what do you do? You in Uni?” Tom asks and George shakes his head.

“Nah, just this and that.” Everyone knows Will and Memeulous are friends and George doesn’t really want people to know his identity. They chat for a while, maybe half an hour, until Will says he needs a drink. Tom volunteers to go with Will to the nearest shop and Will looks reluctant as they leave George and Jack sitting in the park.

“So are you single?” Jack asks when Will and Tom are out of earshot. George is watching Will walk away and his eyes flash to Jacks face when he speaks.

“Yeah.”

“Really? How come?” George almost laughs.

“Dunno, personality, height, appearance, take your pick.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with any of that.” Jack says with a smile and George blushes slightly, he wasn’t expecting Wills old friend to hit on him.

“Maybe it’s just the fact that I’m unlovable then.” George tries to joke but Jack shakes his head.

“How long are you up here for?” Jack asks and George realises he needs to think of a way to get out of this.

“As long as Will needs me here.” He says and Jack frowns slightly.

“Are you and Will definitely not a thing?” George involuntarily glances back over at the part entrance Will left through. 

“Yeah, why?” It hurts as he says it but it’s true.

“Then how about we go out for dinner?” He asks and George isn’t the type of person to say yes to something like this, especially since he’s in love with Will.

“Oh, er, I’d need to ask Will. Since I’m up here for him, you know?” George says and Jack looks at him for a second before nodding just as George sees Will and Tom walking back over.

“Here.” Will says with a smile, handing George a can of Fanta, and George smiles.

“Thanks.” He says and the second Will and Tom sit down Jack turns to Will.

“Mate are you gonna need George tonight?” Jack asks and George blushes slightly as Will looks between George and Jack with a slight frown. George prays he says no, he wants Will to say he needs him, or that he doesn’t want Jack and George to go on a date. Anything that will show the slightest chance that Will likes George back.

“Er, don’t think so, why?” Will asks and George wants to punch him.

“Cause I’m taking him out and he said he needed to make sure you won’t need him cause he came here for you.” Jack says and George sees realisation flash across Wills eyes.

“Oh, er, sure, yeah.” He says and George wants to cry because Will said he’s okay with it which means Will doesn’t want George. George thanks the lord when his phone rings.

“Hey.” He says as he stands up and walks away from the group.

“What’s up? You sound off.”

“Al, Wills mate Jack just asked me out and Will said I should go and that means he doesn’t like me back and I wanna come home, Al.” George chokes out, standing with his back to the group.

“Why would Will say yes?” Alex asks and George sighs.

“I don’t know, maybe cause I’m stupid for even considering the fact that Will might like me back. Maybe because I should never have come to fucking Newcastle. Maybe cause I wish I’d never fucking met Jack.” George sighs and Alex takes a deep breath.

“Okay, here’s what you can do. You either go on a date with the friend of the guy you’re in love with, or you tell him right now that you’ve got your eye on someone else. Or you can just leg it, jump on a train back to London and live in denial until Will comes back.”

“Well fucking Jack and Tom and Will are all sitting about 20 feet away and I don’t really wanna let him down in front of everyone because you know as well as I do that I am not good a public confrontation. Then again the other options don’t sound good either. Maybe I will just jump on a train to London.”

“No George, I was joking. Walk over there and tell Jack you don’t wanna date him.” George whimpers before changing the subject.

“Why did you call, you okay?”

“I’m fine mate, just wanted to check in, how did last night go? Anything happen?”

“No, not really.” George glances over his shoulder to see Will watching him carefully, Jack is looking between Will and George every so often, and Tom is looking between all three of them. George turns around again. “I mean, he was lying with his head on my chest and we were hugging and he said he wanted to stay here and he wanted me to stay with him and that he wouldn’t wanna stay without me, then he said everything with his nan put things in perspective and I asked what he meant and he said it made him realise who he has and who he wants and I thought we were having a moment and he was so sweet this morning but now everything with Jack- I don’t know.” George sighs. “I wanted him to say no, Alex.” George whispers.

“Maybe he said yes because he thinks you wanted him to.” He says and George sighs.

“I miss you, Al.” He says and Alex can’t help but wish he could hug him.

“I miss you too, George. Come home soon, yeah?” George smiles slightly.

“I will, Al. Love you.”

“Love you too, Georgie.” George hangs up and takes a deep breath before turning around and making his way back over to the group, sitting down a little further away from Will than he was sat earlier; if Will doesn’t feel the same way then he doesn’t want to force himself on him.

“Everything okay?” Will asks and George nods, forcing a smile that he knows Will can see through.

“Yeah.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah, wanted to know when we’re going home.” Will nods.

“Who’s Alex?” Tom asks.

“My flatmate.” George doesn’t know how he’s going to bring up not wanting to go out with Jack tonight, so he just sits quietly and listens to Will catch up with old friends. It’s not until they’re about to leave, Will and Tom already starting to walk in different directions, when George finally brings it up.

“Jack?” George asks and Jack stops walking and turns back to George.

“I er, ‘m not really sure how to tell you this-“

“You don’t wanna go out tonight.” Jack finishes and George frowns.

“How-“ George trails off and Jack smiles slightly.

“Saw the look on ye face when Will said it were okay. Ya wanted him t’ say no. Ya like him, and tha’s okay, George, I figured as much.” He says and George smiles slightly.

“Thanks.”

“No worries, look after ‘im, yeah?”

“I will.” Jack pats George’s shoulder before rejoining Tom, and George watches him for a second before turning back and walking to Will, who had stopped walking when he noticed George wasn’t with him and was watching the interaction, his chest aching slightly. He should have said no. Should have told Jack to fuck off because he loves George and he doesn’t want anyone else to have him. George looked dissapointed and Will doesn't know why.

“You okay?” George asks when he reaches Will, and Will nods, wondering when he started lying to his best friend about how he is.


	8. Chapter 8

They walk back to Wills in silence and George wishes Will would say something, anything, because he seems mad at him and George hates it. They go up to Wills room and sit on his bed like usual, but Will sits slightly further away and George feels his heart ache.

“You okay, Will?”

“Yeah.” Will's lying and George can tell.

“Will?” George asks, sitting up straighter. Will sighs and looks at George.

“I’m fine.” George frowns.

“You wanna watch a film or something?”

“Sure.” Will puts a random film on and neither of them pay attention to it and when it’s over George sighs.

“Wanna play fifa?”

“Well how long until you’re going out?” Will asks, not looking at George, and George presses his lips together, looking at Will carefully to see his reaction.

“I’m not going out.” Will looks at him.

“Why not?”

“Cause I didn’t want to.” Will frowns.

“But-“ He stops talking and George waits for him to start again.

“Then why did- he asked- what?”

“I didn’t want to go out with Jack, Will.” Will frowns again.

“Then why did you tell him to ask me?” Will asks, sounding confused and slightly annoyed.

“Cause I wanted you to say no!” George says and Wills eyes widen.

“Oh. You wanted me to be your out?” Will asks and George sighs, he wanted Will to care, but he supposes if this will stop Will being mad at him then it’ll do. Even if it's not entirely true.

“Yeah.” He says and Will nods slowly.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine, just means I had to tell him.”

"I didn't realise-"

"It's okay." George says again and Will looks at him for a second before taking a deep breath.

"So fifa?"

"George you're not gonna win if you don't actually move your players." Will teases and when he doesn't get a response he turns to look at George, unable to stop the smile when he sees him. George has fallen asleep, the x-box controller in his hand and his hoodie pulled right up to his chin. He looks so cosy and content and Will wants nothing more than to be able to see George like this every day. Will silently takes the controller from George and turns the X-box off before standing up so he can change. Will pulls on some joggers and a t-shirt before glancing back down at George. He's debating whether he should wake him up so he can change out of jeans when George's phone vibrates. Will picks it up, intending on pluging it in, but he freezes when he sees a message from Alex.

_Alex-_

_So did you tell Jack you're in love..._

The message cuts off and Will feels sick. George loves someone? But he hasn't mentioned it to Will, why wouldn't he tell Will? Will frowns before looking back at the phone. It's only 7pm and he's only now realising he hasn't eaten since breakfast. Will leaves George's phone on the bedside table before making his way down to the kitchen.

"Hey Will, where's George?"

"Sleeping."

"Ah, right. How was Jack and Tom? Must have been nice catching up with them?" Wills mum asks and Will shrugs as he makes some cereal.

"Yeah it was great." He says and his mum raises an eyebrow at him.

"Will?"

"Jack asked George out." He says, pouring milk into his bowl of coco pops.

"And?"

"And George told him to check with me cause I'm the reason he's up here. I said yes cause I'm a moron but George told me that he's not going out with him and he didn't want to , he wanted me to be his out." Will says bitterly, shoving the milk back in the fridge and grabbing a spoon.

"Oh Will you're so clueless." His mum says softly and Will frowns as he starts eating his cereal.

"What?"

"He didn't want you to be his out, Will." Will looks so confused that his mum has to force herself not to laugh.

"Will he wanted to see if you cared enough to say no. That was his way of checking how you feel. You said he should go out with Jack, and so he assumes you don't have feelings for him." Will looks at her with wide eyes.

"But- I said yes because I thought he wanted to go out with Jack."

"He didn't want to say no to him, you know what he's like." Will bites his lip.

"I don't get what you're saying though. George said he wanted me to be his out."

"Did he say that?" Will thinks back to a few hours ago. Technicaly he agreed but he never said it. He sighs and puts his now empty bowl in the sink before pulling out his phone.

"I need to talk to Alex."

"Alex I need help I'm in love with George and I told him to go out with Jack cause I thought he wanted to but my mum just told me I'm stupid and now I'm so damn confused." He says the second Alex answers his phone. Alex smiles slightly. Finally.

"Well it's about fucking time to be honest with you, mate."

"What?"

"Well you've been in love with George for maybe 2 years and I've been waiting for a frantic phone call admitting it."

"Alex you're not helping."

"I'm not sure what I can do from here, Will." Will falls silent.

"I need help." He mumbles after a few minutes and Alex sighs.

"Will, mate, you need to talk to him. Cause I know you like this bubble you're in but George can't stay there forever, eventually he needs to come back to London." Will sighs, he know's George can't stay here, but he also wishes he could. He want's to stay here with his family and George and no pressure to upload videos and no loud London life. He's not sure he wants to go back to not being around George every day either. He likes waking up with him and falling asleep with him and being with him hour he's awake. It's nice. It makes him feel safe and comfortable.

"Hey, Will?" George asks softly and Will looks over at him. They've been sat in Will's bed watching Harry Potter for the past hour, and George knows he needs to tell him.

"Yeah?" Will turns to look at him, but George keeps his eyes glued to the screen. Will isn't sure why George looks so scared.

"I, er, need to go back to London." He says it and immediately regrets it because of the look on Wills face he can see out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, right."

"I mean, your nan's okay, and you've got your family here, and I need to get back to Alex and YouTube and, you know, everything. Plus I didn't exactly pack much." George trails off and Will nods.

"No, of course, yeah. When- when are you going back?" Will tries not to show the fear he's feeling at not having George here.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Will nods and rests his head on George's shoulder.

"You gonna be okay?" George asks quietly.

"Course." He says and George knows that means no.

"Will?"

"I'll be fine. I can't stay here forever either." He says and George frowns.

"Do you want to?" Will falls silent. It's not that he wants to stay in Newcastle, it's that he wants to stay with George. He's spent every moment of the past few days with him, and though they live in the same building, it wont be the same.

"I'll be fine." Will repeats and George sighs, knowing full well he wont be.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning they visit Will's nan at the hospital and they get home and have lunch and George says goodbye to Wills family, promising to come and visit again soon, before he gets his bag and leaves the house, walking over to the Uber Will's dad booked for him.

"George?" Will asks just before George gets in the car. He hasn't been able to build up the courage he needs, but he's running out of time. George turns to look at him and when Will looks into his eyes all of his confidence disappears.

"Yeah?" George is hoping Will is about to say something, anything, that will tell George he feels the same way. Anything that will give him hope. Anything that will show George that Will want's him to stay.

"I- let me know when you get home." He say, hating himself for not having the guts to tell him the truth. George's small smile falls before it's replaced with a forced one. Home to him is lying with Will watching a shit film, or talking about nothing at 2am, or just being with each other. Home is Will. How can he go home when he's leaving it behind.

"I will. See you later." George looks at Will for a second longer, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment on his face, before he gets in the Uber with a sigh. Will pretends his heart isn't breaking until he sees the car round the corner, when a tear falls down his cheek and he wipes it away, angry, because it's his fault George is leaving and it's his fault he didn't tell him he loves him and it's all his fault. So Will stares down the road, looking at where the car used to be, and he lets his heart break even though he has no right to until his mum wraps her arm around him with a sigh.

"Didn't tell him, then?" She asks and she's only disappointed because she knows George loves her son just as much as Will loves him and all it took was a few words and a little bit of bravery and they would both be a hell of a lot happier than they are now. Will shakes his head and lets his mum lead him back inside.

George refuses to feel anything until he physically can't hide his emotions anymore. The tears hit him like a tidal wave as he's walking from the underground station to his apartment building. He knows he probably looks insane, silent tears falling down his cheeks as he walks down the road, but when he enters the lift he stops trying to restrain himself, and he breaks. Tears falling rapidly and choked sobs escaping his bitten and chapped lips. He knocks on the door because he doesn't think he brought his keys with him, and when Alex opens the door George crumbles completely.

"I missed you." He mutters, dropping his bag in the doorway, and Alex grabs him in a hug.

"I missed you too." He whispers, the two of them standing there with their arms around each other, holding on tight because they may have only been apart for 3 or 4 days but they're best friends and they missed each other.

"So, nothing happened?" George looks down and shakes his head.

"I thought- he stopped me just as I was getting in the Uber, and I thought he was gonna say something. But he just told me to let him know when I get home." Alex sighs and hugs George tighter. He really thought when Will called him it meant he'd finally sorted himself out and would tell George how he feels. Apparently he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is quite short but mate when I tell you the next chapter makes up for it :D


	10. Chapter 10

George groans as he wakes up. A quick look out the window tells him it's still the middle of the night, and when he looks at his phone he sees it's 3am. He also sees he has a voicemail and frowns. No one leaves voicemail's. He taps on the notification, unlocking his phone, and frowns when he sees the voicemail is from Will. George has been back in London for a day and a half and he hasn't spoken to Will since. George hesitates for a second before playing the voicemail.

"Please answer, please answer. Dammit!" George can hear loud music and people in the background and guesses Will is at a club, but he's either outside or in a bathroom or something because the music is quieter than it should be.

"George it's me. I just wanted to talk to you. I always want to talk to you. Jack and Tom brought me to a club cause they said I needed to get out. I didn't want to. I'm pretty drunk George." George can tell from his slurred words that Will is far on the other side of tipsy.

"I'm really sorry. George I should have told you not to leave. I miss you and I wish you were still here. I hate sleeping when you're not with me. And I wanted to tell you before you left but I didn't cause I were scared and all that and I'm tryna drink til I forget you and my feelings for a bit but every drink I have makes me miss you more." Will sounds so sincere and it makes George's heart ache.

"George I should have told you not to leave. I should have said a lot of things. Should have told Jack to fuck off when he wanted to go out wi' you cause I wasn't okay with it. Not even a little bit. I said yes cause I thought you wanted to. And then you said you had to leave and I said I was fine but I'm not fine. I'm really not. Cause I need you, George. I need you and I should have told you in person when you were here but I didn't but I love you, Georgie. I am in love with you and I'm drunk and sad and standing outside a club alone and the people out here smoking can probably hear me and are probably laughing at me but I know I'm being completely serious when I say I love you. Like fully love you." George feels his heart stop beating. Will is obviously drunk out of his mind, but George has got drunk with Will before, many times, and he's not one to tell lies when he's drunk. He's a flirty, loud drunk that has no regard for personal space, and he says a lot of things that make George blush that Will says he never remembers but that George uses when he's alone and has no time for shame, but he doesn't lie.

"I need to go, cause Tom is gonna throw up and I'm prob'ly also gon' throw up but I just wanted to tell you I love you and I don't even know if this is still on or if I were ever leaving a message cause I've probably hung up by accident and if I am I'm not even sure I called you or if I'm leaving this on someone else's phone but yeah, I love you and I miss you George." There's a deep shaky breath.

"God I miss you." Will whispers, more to himself than George, and then the message ends and George is sat in his bed in shock. He doesn't know how to process what Will said. George runs his hand through his hair before sighing, throwing his duvet off of himself and getting up.

George walks over to to Alex's room and knocks on the door lightly.

"Al?" He whisper calls, gripping his phone tight.

"George?" He hears Alex's muffled voice through the door.

"Did I wake you up?" George asks and he hears a muffle chuckle.

"No, George, come in." George pushes the door open and walks over to sit cross legged on Alex's bed.

"What's up?" Alex asks and George replays the message, handing the phone to Alex. He watches Alex as he listens to the voicemail and Alex's eyes are wide as he hands the phone back. George is nibbling his bottom lip nervously and Alex is a little shocked too. He knows Will is in love with George but he never expected this.

"What... What am I gonna do?" George asks and Alex looks at the phone for a second before looking back at George.

"You could always tell him you love him back."

"He's just drunk, Alex." George says sadly and Alex smiles.

"George you know what he's like when he's drunk. He's loud and flirty and honest. He doesn't lie when he's drunk, and you know that."

"But then what do I do?" George whimpers and Alex grins.

"You go get your man." He says and George grimaces.

"Please never say that again." He jokes and Alex smiles.

"Seriously, George. This is gonna end one of two ways. One, you don't do anything, he wakes up tomorrow with a massive headache, remembers leaving the voicemail and has a complete breakdown because he confessed he loves you and you didn't reply, and then stays in Newcastle forever because he's too embarrassed to come back. Or two, you let him know you got the message and that you feel the exact same way he does, he gets the first train back to London and you embrace each other in the station and everyone applauds and then a musical number breaks out like the end of Sunshine on Leith!" Alex grins, getting excited about the thought of them having a movie moment.

"Or it could be like the middle of Sunshine on Leith where I propose in the middle of his parents anniversary party and he says no and I'm left standing in front of all my friends and family embarrassed as fuck and then a fight breaks out and you go to punch someone and then James-" Alex stops him by holding up his hand.

"I think we should stop with the movie analogies now, huh? My point is, George , you'll tell him you love him and you'll both be happy."

"Or I could tell him I love him, he could wake up with a major hangover completley forgetting the message he left me, and then he thinks I've decided out of the blue to tell him how I feel."

"But that's not a bad thing because we both know he was telling the truth!" Alex stresses and George bites his lip.

"I don't even know how I would tell him." He says, voice quiet, and Alex takes the phone back, types something, and gives it back to George. George looks at the screen to see a text to Will typed out but not sent.

"Your choice, Georgie." Alex says softly and George reads the message.

_George-_

_Hi Will, I don't know how much you're going to remember in the morning, but I love you too._

It's simple, and George feels sick and his hands are shaking, and Alex places his hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently and George holds his breath as he presses send, immediatley regretting it.


	11. Chapter 11

Will wakes up with a splitting headache and a feeling of dread that he doesn't understand. He goes through the events of last night in his head. Go to the club, get absolutely shitfaced, feel sick, go outside for some air, Tom was sick, go home. Was he on his phone at some point? He vaguely remembers talking to someone. Did he call a taxi? No they walked home so they could get fresh air. Did he call Alex? He doesn't think so. Oh shit. Will shoots up in bed, aggravating his headache, and grabs his phone. He ignores all notifications and goes straight to his call log to see a 5 minute call with George. Will groans and flomps back against the bed with a groan. Why the fuck did he get so drunk? He covers his face with his hands and groans again before realising how dry his mouth is. He grimaces before climbing out of bed and cleaning his teeth. He glares at himself in the mirror, knowing he looks like absolute shit, before making his way to the kitchen where his family are sat having breakfast. The smell of the fry up alone is enough to make Will's stomach turn.

"Well that's not a great look." Will's dad jokes and Will flips him off as he reaches the kettle.

"You get hit by a bus?" Sam asks and Will glares at him.

"Really not in the mood right now, Sam." Sam's smile falls and he walks over from his place at the dining room table, the rest of the family looking worried too.

"What happened?"

"I got really drunk last night-"

"I know I heard you come in." His mum interrupts and Will sighs.

"I called George." Sams eyes flash with realisation.

"And?"

"And he didn't answer because it was 2am but I think I left him a fucking voicemail professing my undying love for him or some shit." Will groans before downing his mug of coffee and getting another one.

"And?" His dad asks.

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"What did George say?"

"It was a voicemail, Sam."

"And he didn't send you a text or try and call you back?" Will's aunt asks and Will frowns for a second. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Did you even check?" Will bites his lip, shaking his head, and Sam huffs.

"You are impossible." He groans, leaving the kitchen and returning a minute later with Will's phone. He holds it out so Will can unlock it before scrolling through the notifications, pausing when he gets to a specific one. He opens it before handing the phone to Will. Will frowns as he takes the phone off of Sam and pretty much stops breathing when he sees a text from George. He reads the text 4 times before he locks his phone and looks up at his family.

"I er, I need to go back to London." He says and his mum grins.

"Finally!" Beth exclaims.

"You go get ready, I'll buy your ticket." Will's dad says.

"And I'll drive you to the station." His mum adds and Will sprints upstairs, not even sure what he needs to do. He should definitley shower because he still smells like the bar from last night, so he rushes to the bathroom.

"He'd definitely be awake by now." George mutters, glancing at his phone again. It's resting on the coffee table and George is barely focused on the game of Fifa that Alex and James had convinced him to play, nervously glancing at his phone every few seconds.

"He might not be." Alex says.

"Or he is and he just ignored my message cause everything he said last night was bullshit." George mutters before noticing the look of sympathy on Alex's face and sighing.

"I'm sorry, Al. I know you're just trying to help." Alex reaches over and pats his shoulder.

"You sent the text at 3am George. He probably didn't go to sleep until around then, so him still being asleep at 12 is very much a possibility." James adds and George sighs, sinking further into the corner of the sofa. He doesn't really know why he's surprised that he hasn't received a response, he wasn't expecting one.

"I'm- I don't know. I'm gonna go film a video." George sighs, standing up and going to his room. He sets everything up before he puts on his usual hoodie, hat, glasses, and bandanna, sitting at his desk.

Alex hears a knock at the door and frowns, looking at James who shrugs. He walks over and almost chokes on air when he sees Will.

"What you doing here?" He asks and Will looks at Alex before looking behind him into the flat.

"I need to see George." He says and Alex smirks.

"You came all this way just to see him?"

"Alright fine I'm gonna tell him. Where is he?" Will asks and he looks frantic and nervous but determined and Alex grins.

"In his room."

Will rushes into George's room and pauses when he sees George filming. George spins around before standing up.

"Will?" He chokes out, finding it hard to breath all of a sudden. He pulls off his glasses and bandanna and Will can see the shock and nervousness on his face. "What are you doing here?" Will walks over to him and slowly takes off George's hat, dropping it, and holding his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." Will whispers and George frowns, anxiety flowing throughout his body. He's about to ask why but Will stops him. "I know I should have told you sooner, George. But there's a reason I came to you when I found out about my gran, and there's a reason I wanted you to come to Newcastle and there's a reason I didn't want you to go out with Jack and I wanted you to stay with me and I didn't want you to come back here. There's a reason the only place that feels like home to me is where you are. And I know I shouldn't have said this for the first time via voicemail when I was shitfaced but I love you. Like fully love you." There are tears running down Will's cheeks, and George reaches up and brushes the tears away because Will is too pretty to cry like this and that's what George has been longing to hear for so long and he can't help it. Without a second to spare he reaches up and presses his lips to Wills, promptly shutting Will up. Will kisses back just a fiercely, wrapping his arms tight around George's waist. George pulls back after a minute and his eyes are glistening and Will feels like he has a purpose when George looks at him like that.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finished! Thank you for all your comments and Kudos <3


End file.
